1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel benzoyl esters and acid addition salts thereof which have the inhibitory activities against proteases and are thus useful as a medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that various guanidinobenzoic acid derivatives have the action of inhibiting proteases including thrombin and plasmin and serve as an anticoagulant.
However, the efficacy of the known guanidinobenzoic acid derivatives is not necessarily satisfactory and, therefore, there is a demand of novel compounds having a better efficacy.